


The Adventures of Baby Tobio

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi comes over to babysit Tobio when Oikawa has an important class in university he can't miss. But Iwaizumi is sick and since he has no one else to take care of his son, Oikawa takes Tobio with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Baby Tobio

Oikawa was feeding Tobio when the doorbell rang.  
  
“Oh, Iwa-chan is early this time,” he chuckled and wiped away the mashed potato Tobio had spit out in excitement when he heard Iwaizumi's name in a swift movement. He put away the bowl with the food and picked up Tobio.  
  
“Let's go and say hello!”  
  
  
Oikawa opened the door and saw immediately that something wasn't right. Iwaizumi's face was flushed, but he looked like he was cold, and his gleaming eyes were sunken in. He looked tired.  
But of course Tobio didn't notice that.  
  
“Iwa-dan!!”  
  
He leaned from Oikawa towards Iwaizumi, but Oikawa held him tightly.  
  
“Iwa-chan, what's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, why do you ask?”  
An obvious lie.  
  
“You look sick.”  
  
“It's nothing. Just a little cold.”  
  
They went into the living room and Oikawa made him sit down.  
Iwaizumi looked up to him.  
  
“The more important question is: why aren't you ready for uni already? You have those really important classes today, right?”  
  
“I just fed him. Didn't want to get mashed potato on my clothes. You should've seen Tobio's face when he heard your name,” Oikawa grinned and he put down Tobio, who immediately ran over to Iwaizumi.  
  
Oikawa sighed before he finally leaned over and put his hand on Iwaizumi's forehead. It was hot.  
  
“How high is your fever?”  
  
“It's not that high. I can still take care of him.”  
  
“How high, Iwa-chan?”  
  
“...39,4°C”  
  
“Are you mad?! You should have stayed in bed! Why didn't you just give me a call?”  
  
“Because you have that stupid important classes you have to go to and I know that there's no one else who could babysit Tobio today. Really, it's fine. I took some medicine before I left. I can do it for a few hours.”  
  
“No. I mean, I trust you and I know you'd still do a great job despite being sick, but I want you to rest. I can't ask you to take care of him, Iwa-chan. Not when you're sick.”  
  
“But your classes-”  
  
“For now just lie down. I'll get you some blankets and then you'll rest.”  
  
With a sigh, Iwaizumi gave in and lied down. Oikawa could be very persistent if he wanted to, he knew that.  
  
“What about your classes though?” he asked when Oikawa came back with the blankets. He tucked Iwaizumi in and smiled a bit.  
  
“Don't worry about it. I have an idea. But you get some rest now. Sleep well, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Sleep well, Iwa-dan!”  
  
  


–

  
  
Oikawa walked down the corridors with confidence. He greeted the people he knew and smiled at everyone walking past him.  
He finally reached his class and when he opened the door he greeted everyone in there. Just like he always did.  
At first a few turned to him to greet him back, but soon everyone was staring at him, the entire class dead silent.  
Oikawa ignored that and sat down on his usual place with a smile.  
Soon, the professor entered the room. He was one of the kinds who started to talk as soon as they came into the room, and so he did, until he lay his eyes on Oikawa.  
  
“So, I see you're not alone today. It's fine as long as it won't interrupt the lesson.”  
  
“Don't worry about it, we'll be quiet.”  
  
The professor just nodded and started with the lesson.  
Oikawa smiled at Tobio who was sitting in his lap, looking around curiously.  
  
“We'll be quiet, right Tobio?”  
Tobio turned to him and Oikawa put a finger to his lips.  
  
“Shhh, okay?”  
  
Tobio stared at him for a while before he imitated the gesture.  
  
“Shhh!”  
  
  


–

  
  
The class ended and everyone around him started to whisper. But with a smile on his face and Tobio on his arms he ignored it and kept looking for the person he had the next class with.  
He moved through the crowd a little quicker when he spotted him across the hall.  
  
“Hey, Makki!”  
  
Makki turned around when he heard his friend's voice.  
“Hey, Oikaw-OH!”  
  
His eyes fell on Tobio. He blinked a few times before his eyes darted to Oikawa. Back to Tobio. And back to Oikawa.  
Hanamaki opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get to.  
  
“Hey, Akki!” Tobio squeaked before he started to giggle.  
  
Hanamaki broke into laughter and ruffled Tobio's hair, who quickly wrapped his little arms around Oikawa and hid his face in his daddy's shoulder.  
  
“Hey, what's your name?”  
  
Tobio still hid his face and suddenly didn't want to say anything anymore.  
  
“His name is Tobio,” Oikawa answered Hanamaki's question.  
  
“We still have some time before class, so lets go somewhere where it's quiet and sit down a bit,” Oikawa suggested and Hanamaki nodded.  
  
  
They sat down on the bench and Oikawa leaned back a little.  
  
“Is he the reason for you not going out to drink with us in the last months?”  
  
Oikawa smiled a little.  
“Yeah, I think you could put it like that.”  
  
“What about Iwaizumi?”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“Does he know?”  
  
“He was the first one I told.”  
  
“I see. Can I ask how... you know?” Hanamaki waved his hand a little.  
  
“I'll tell you but I'd really prefer a more private place.”  
  
“Sure. Are you free tonight?”  
  
“Actually no. Iwa-chan is sick and I have to take care of him.”  
  
“Iwa-dan is sick.” Tobio suddenly said sadly before he sighed.  
  
Hanamaki smiled a little while Oikawa stroke his son's hair.  
  
“I'll give you a call and invite you over, okay?”  
  
“Sure! I'll be waiting.”  
  
  


–

  
  
When Oikawa and Tobio came back home, Iwaizumi wasn't asleep anymore and they found him in the kitchen preparing food.  
  
“Iwa-chan, I told you to rest!”  
  
“I did, and now I'm up and cooking something for you. You must be hungry, right?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but I can do that. Please go and lie down again.”  
  
Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi's forehead.  
“You're still hot!”  
  
“But I'm better already. And I feel better. Just let me help you, Oikawa. Even if it's just a bit.”  
  
Oikawa sighed defeated.  
“Then.. then take care of Tobio while I'm cooking, okay?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Iwaizumi took Tobio who finished his orange juice and went to the living room with him.  
  
  
Oikawa finished cooking soon thanks to Iwaizumi's preparations. Some soup for himself and Iwaizumi, and some cooked vegetables and chicken for Tobio.  
But after he finished his chicken, Tobio started to cry. He didn't want to eat any vegetables.  
And Oikawa, though taking care of him for over three months now, was still weak to seeing Tobio cry.  
He was so tempted to give in and give him something else to eat, but Iwaizumi stayed strict.  
  
“Eat your vegetables, Tobio, or there won't be any milk.”  
  
Tobio stopped crying and looked at him shocked.  
“...no milt?”  
  
“Exactly. Because only children who eat there vegetables are allowed to drink milk.”  
  
Tobio pouted and looked like he was going to refuse it again, but when Oikawa lifted the fork with a carrot to his mouth, he ate it. He was clearly unhappy while he chew it, but his love for milk was bigger. Oikawa fed him until there were no vegetables left on his plate.  
  
“Amazing Tobio. See, you did it!”  
  
Tobio still looked unhappy, but that quickly changed when Iwaizumi came back and revealed a milk box.  
  
“MILT!!”  
  
Iwaizumi started to laugh.  
“You earned it, little guy.”  
  
He put the straw into the box and gave it to Tobio, who now very eagerly drank his milk.  
  
“You are amazing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa suddenly said.  
  
“Huh? Oh, not really. You had been like that, too.”  
  
“Says you, who ran away from home because you didn't want to eat your tomatoes.”  
  
“Oh, shut up.”  
  
“Language, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“I'm gonna show you language!”  
  
“Stop being rude,” but Oikawa laughed as he said that. And then a little softer he asked:  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“To be honest everything hurts.”  
  
Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi's forehead.  
“Go and measure your temperature while I put Tobio into bed, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
It didn't take Oikawa too long to make Tobio fall asleep. After all it had been an exciting day, to be with him in university.  
When he went back to Iwaizumi, he was sitting on the couch, slowly dozing off.  
  
“How much was it?”  
  
“38,6°C”  
  
“Still high but much better already.”  
  
With that, he gently pushed Iwaizumi down onto the couch.  
  
“Get some rest, too. I'll wake you later.”  
  
“'m not a baby. Don't need to sleep.”  
  
“But you're sick.”  
  
“'m.. not a.. sick baby...,” Iwaizumi muttered before he seconds later fell asleep.  
  
Oikawa chuckled a little to himself while he covered him with a blanket and left to clean the kitchen.  
  
  


–

  
  
“Do you know what rumours are going around about you?”  
  
“Hmm? I usually don't care. Why do you ask, Iwa-chan?”  
  
“They say Tobio is the result of an one night stand and that the mother left him on your doorstep.”  
  
“It's not far from the truth if you think about it.”  
  
“Oikawa.”  
  
“What? Really Iwa-chan, I don't care what they say about me. I'll rather have them talk about me then talk about Tobio.”  
  
“Still you should've left him at home with me that day instead of taking him with you.”  
  
Oikawa suddenly got angry.  
“Why? You were sick and Tobio is not some secret I have to hide!”  
  
If it wasn't for Tobio sleeping, Oikawa would have yelled that. And Iwaizumi knew. He also knew that he'd hurt him.  
  
“I know and I didn't mean it like that. Sorry.”  
  
Oikawa looked suddenly so tired and he sighed before he got up when he heard some noises coming from the bedroom.  
  
“I'll go and buy groceries, okay?” Iwaizumi said quietly.  
  
“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied, not looking at him. “The list is on the fridge as usual.”  
  
  
When Iwaizumi got back, he heard voices coming from the bedroom. The door was slightly opened and it reminded him of how he had found Oikawa sitting on his bed, clutching the small figure of Tobio, how heartbroken he had been and how much he had cried back then.  
  
But when he pushed the door open this time, he found him lying on the bed comfortably and, Tobio sitting in his lap, reading a book to his son. It was about the adventure of a knight, and whenever Oikawa read the word 'dragon', Tobio repeated it as 'dagon', making Oikawa smile a little wider everytime.  
  
Oikawa suddenly stopped when he finally noticed Iwaizumi leaning against the doorframe and shot him a smile before his attention shifted back and he continued to read to his son.  
  
And Iwaizumi was just.  
  
Struck.  
  
He couldn't move for a few moments and just kept staring at his best friend.  
His heart hammered in his chest and he felt his cheeks getting warm.  
  
_'How can someone be_ _that_ _pretty?'_  
  
The second he was able to move again, Iwaizumi left the room and went to the kitchen withthe excuse to put away the groceries.  
  
  
He gripped the counter in the kitchen and took a deep breath.  
  
'Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?'  
  
Iwaizumi's heart beat faster again when he closed his eyes and remembered that smile he had looked at him with.  
He suddenly shook his head and slapped his cheeks.  
  
“Get your shit together, Hajime,” he told himself before he started to prepare dinner.  
  
  
When dinner was almost ready, Iwaizumi went to the bed room. Surprisingly he found Oikawa and Tobio asleep. The atmosphere was so peaceful that Iwaizumi decided to let them sleep. He went inside, though, to watch them a little. A strand was hanging in Oikawa's face so Iwaizumi leaned down to gently brush it away. He smiled when he noticed that Tobio was drooling onto Oikawa's shirt, while Oikawa was drooling onto the pillow.  
  
“Like father, like son,” he whispered before he stood up and got a blanket from the cupboard to cover them.  
  
He finished making dinner and put it aside on the stove before he went into the living room. He took a book that seemed interesting to him and laid down on the couch, starting to read.  
  
  
He was already at the fifth chapter when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. Assuming that they woke up, Iwaizumi got up and looked for them. Oikawa sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes, while Tobio was still asleep in his arms.  
  
Iwaizumi smiled at the sight.  
  
“C'mon, give him to me.”  
  
Oikawa, still blinking sleepily, nodded and gave Tobio to Iwaizumi before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
After some time Tobio woke up as well. He rubbed his face at Iwaizumi's pullover before he looked up. When his eyes fell on Iwaizumi, he started to cry. Iwaizumi tried to calm him down, but no matter what he tried, Tobio kept crying, calling for 'daddy' the entire time.  
He only calmed down when Oikawa came back from the bathroom and took him from Iwaizumi. In a matter of seconds he was asleep again. He had started to call Oikawa like this after he had taken him with him to university.  
  
“It's a little unfair,” Iwaizumi said, “that he will only sleep in your arms since he got a little older.”

'But,' he thought, 'at the same time it's amazing because I can watch both of you at the same time.'  
  
Oikawa smiled a little.  
“Yeah I think we should work on that.”  
  
A yawn escaped him.  
  
“Oh, you can lie down again if you're still tired,” Iwaizumi suggested but Oikawa just shook his head.  
They went to the living room, neither of them being really hungry. The TV flickered in front of them, but they had put it on silent so that Tobio could sleep.  
  
“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa suddenly said quietly.  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Move in with me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean, it would be easier.You wouldn't have to get here first because you're already here when I have to go to uni. And you're probably already spending more time over here than you do in your own flat. Tobio would get used to you more. I mean he already is, but I think it'd be easier for him too if you'd just, you know, be around all the time..”  
  
“Didn't you always say you wanted a flat for yourself in case you get a girlfriend?”  
  
“Who would want me?” Oikawa joked. “Especially with a baby.”  
  
“I do,” Iwaizumi blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
Oikawa just stared at his best friend for a long time. Neither of them said anything.  
  
“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa suddenly broke the silence.  
  
“Please just forget what I've said.”  
  
“No, but you-”  
  
“I think I'll go now.”  
  
“Wha- wait! Iwa-chan!”  
  
But Iwaizumi got already up and made his way to the door.  
  
“Please, Iwa-cha-”  
  
“See you, Oikawa.”  
  
“Iwa-dan!” a tiny, still sleepy voice said.  
  
Iwaizumi stopped and looked at Tobio, who rubbed his eyes before he looked at him.  
  
“Iwa-dan arm!”  
  
Tobio jumped up and down in Oikawa's arm and Iwaizumi realised that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to turn down this bright eyed boy who meant the world to him. Neither him, nor his daddy, who was just as important to him.  
  
With a sigh, he took off his shoes again and took Tobio from Oikawa.  
  
He let himself fall on a chair in the kitchen and leaned back.  
  
“You want some tea?” Oikawa asked him quietly and Iwaizumi didn't dare to look at him.  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
A few minutes later there were two cups of hot, steaming tea on the table.  
Oikawa sat down on the chair by Iwaizumi's left side and drew his knees to his chest.  
  
“Can.. can we talk about this or..”  
  
“Just go ahead already.”  
Iwaizumi still didn't dare to look at him.  
  
“You said that.. you do... that you'd.. want me. Does that mean.. you know?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Iwa-chan?”  
  
A sigh.  
  
“Yeah, it means exactly that.”  
  
“I'm sor-”  
  
“Don't apologize!” Iwaizumi interrupted him. “I don't... need to hear that, okay?”  
  
“Iwa-chan, don't cut me off, you stupid walnut!” Oikawa scolded him. “I'm sorry I didn't realise it earlier. And I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier. But mostly I'm sorry that I wasn't the first to find the courage to say that... it's the same for me.”  
  
Iwaizumi turned his head and stared at Oikawa.  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“I said,” Oikawa leaned towards Iwaizumi, “I am in love with you, Hajime.”  
  
Iwaizumi gaped at him and Oikawa started to laugh.  
“Your face is so red, Iwa-chan. You look like a tomato,” he said, knowing that he didn't look much better.  
  
“So do you.”  
  
“Hey Iwa-chan?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“May I kiss you?”  
  
Iwaizumi was speechless once again but nodded. He kept staring at Oikawa, the image of him leaning towards him with his eyes closed and a blush on his cheeks betting burned into his mind.  
He came closer and closer.  
Iwaizumi's heart hammered in his chest.  
Their lips were almost touching and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's breath on his face – when Oikawa suddenly leaned back.  
  
“I know that smell.”  
  
“...oh no.”  
  
Their eyes both wandered to Tobio, who smiled clearly satisfied.  
  
“Are you gonna change them or should I?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Iwa-chan, you're my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. This is not so much about baby Tobio's adventures but more about Oikawa's.


End file.
